A Stray No More: Return of the Dark Flame
by Sergent Lightning Farron
Summary: What if instead of Wukong It was Yang who found Blake that night? Yang learns Blakes secret that shes a Faunus tho she still loves her. Weiss also has a confession to make to Ruby. A series of events unfold that shape the team in different ways and all seems well..until someone Yang thought was gone from her life reappers...Bumblebee and White Rose pairings plus a OC
1. Chapter 1

"Blake wait!" I called out to her. Today was supposed to have been a good day for me and my fellow Team members. The Festival would be in full swing soon and everyone was excited. However this cheerful event was beginning to be a real downer.

This whole mess began when we were taking a walk around the main city. Not long before we got to the city there was a robbery at a Dust shop. Then after that we saw a boy with a monkey tail run off as some cops were pursuing. Weiss said some pretty nasty things about that boy. Ruby and I then had to listen to Weiss and Blake have a seemingly endless debate about Faunuses. Ruby and I didnt know what to do. Later that night as the argument continued Weiss revealed to us why she hated Faunus.

"My family and the White Fang are at war. Actual war. They killed everyone close to me and a train full of Dust was attacked and the Dust stolen.." Weiss began. I listened as she continued on saying how annoyed her father was and he would always come home this way. To be honest this may not have been how Weiss said it but I really do not want to remember what happened. Blake spoke up in defence of Faunuses.

"We are not like that..its people like you.." Blakes words were lost as she sped off. Ruby tried to call her back however she ran off. I looked at Weiss and glared.

"What was that all about?" Weiss said. I ignored her as she began to put something together. "Wait Blake is one of them..a Faunus?"

Ruby didnt answer her. I believe she was probably as shocked and annoyed at Weiss as I was. How could she say such horrible,racist,prejudiced things towards her. Without looking back I ran as fast as I could. Blake didnt deserve this.

Blake eventually ran off until she came to a statue in the middle of the square. It wasnt easy to catch up to her because she was faster then I was. But I watched as I caught up. She reached up..

"What is she doing?" I mumbled as she suddenly undid her bow with a sad expression on her face. To my surprise I saw them. Two purple cat ears on her head. So Blake was a Faunus after all. I didnt know what to say so I kept walking. "Blake?"

She turned as I called her name. She had that look and she looked at me. "Yang? What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be mocking me the same way Weiss did?" She said a bit bitterly. Mentioning Weisses name made me clench my fists.

"No I wanted to make sure you were alright. Im sure Weiss didnt mean any of that. You heard her story didnt you?" Blake nodded. I sighed. "Blake I dont hate you because of what you are. I could never. You are my partner. So you should just come back to Beacon ok?"

Blake looked away not saying anything. But I could see her tremble. Tears were falling down her face. "Yang please..just leave me alone. I cant go back knowing Weiss will treat me like she treated that monkey tailed boy.." She wanted to go. I could tell. But I didnt let her.

"Please.." She begged me. I grabbed her gently and pulled her into a embrace. She tried to struggle and break loose but I would not let her. I couldnt let her go. Not after I waited for a moment like this for so long.

"Blake your my partner. I wont abandon you. Faunus or not. To me your still Blake Belladonna the best teammate I ever had."

At my words Blake managed a small smile. "I appreciate this Yang really but I ."

I shook my head. "Dont think about Weiss now. Im here for you and I wont let her continue to treat you so horribly." Blake blinked at my words. "So youll defend me..."

I nodded.

"I dont need you troubling yourself. I just need time to calm down. Sorry I snapped at you. This is just.." She lost it at that point and cried. I let her as I held her closer to me and nuzzled her. When I did Blake looked at me in surprise. " Yang why did you..."

Realizing what I did I blushed in embarassment. Why did I nuzzle her? However I had to tell her while we were alone.

"Why? Because even tho we have known each other for a short time I began to develope some feelings for you. I believe it began back in that forest when were were together and also at the temple. And it pained me to see you like this." I finally said looking away from her.

Blake seemed shocked by my words. "Yang you mean..you like like me.."

I nodded too embarassed to say anything. Blake seemed to be in thought. Then through her tears she gazed at me turning my head to face hers as she slowely and chastely kissed me. I blushed and pulled away. " Blake? Why?"

"Yang I kissed you because " She paused for a second then spoke again"Well I dont know why. You are the only one who seemed to care for me. Well Ruby did also but in the end you are the only one who came after me and tried to help me. Thank you Yang." She said with a smile.

"Its no problem. But is there something your not telling me kitty cat?" I said playfully as Blake blushed.

"Kitty Cat? Thats a odd nickname. " She said chuckling a little. Then she looked at me seriously. "Yang I..I love you too. I didnt want to admit it because I was afraid you wouldnt accept me because im a Faunus. So I kept it a secreat but now that we are here.."

"Blake like I said Faunus or not..you are still Blake Belladonna to me." I replied blushing when she confessed. In responce I held her closer and leaned in and kissed her more passionately then i had the first time. Blake closed her eyes and accepted it. I even reached up and touched her ears and I heard her sigh in content. Then she broke away.

"What?" I said kinda disappointed she broke the kiss. She looked at me. "Its late..we should head back now."

"If your ready." I said. "You sure youll be fine.."

Blake nodded. "You said it yourself that you would protect me.."

I laughed. "Yes indeed. The next time Weiss opens her mouth and degrades you shell find herself with my fist to her jaw."

Blake sweatdropped. "Um..sure?"

With that Blake and I walked hand in hand back towards Beacon. I didnt want to worry Ruby any longer.

As we left neither of us noticed the monkey tailed boy had shown up as he had followed Blake. He seemed disappointed at what he saw but he left seemingly.

But we didnt notice.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blake and I headed back towards Beacon we didnt say much. I could tell Blake was still upset so in reassurence I squeezed her hand.

"If your not ready to go back we dont have to." I said to her. "We could take a walk or something." I suggested.

Blake looked at me. "Its late and I dont think we can actually go anywhere. Where would we go?" She asked me.

I put my hand to my chin in thought. "Hmm. Im wondering if there was a park or something. Ive never been around this city much.." I said seriously. "Oh your right."

Blake seemed a bit disappointed. Her ears drooped a bit. "Look lets just go back and not worry Ruby. Shes probably wondering where you are."

I nodded. "I just want you to be comfortable with facing the others. Weiss really said some uncalled for things back there. Im not gonna force you to come with me just yet."

"Yang look." Blake said seriously. "As much as you wouldnt believe it I am used to being outcasted. This is something Ive had to face all my life. Yes it hurts but Ive painfully accepted the fact my race isnt well liked. "

"Thats a horrible predicament. I couldnt imagine everything youve had to face. I wish I could have been there to help you during all this." I said. "Im sorry your life was so hard."

"Yang its not your fault. This is the life I was born into. I honestly didnt mean to snap at Weiss but it brought back so much of everything." Blake replied.

I had nothing to say to that so I just continued leading her along. Deep down tho I began to hate Weiss for causing Blake so much pain. I know its strange that someone like me is usually incapable of hating most people. Well with the exception of Junior but that is a another story. However what Weiss said made my blood boil and something inside me snap. If Weiss ever dared to say anything to Blake once we got back I would make good on my promise. A grimace appeared on my face for a few seconds.

"Um Yang?" Blake asked me. Hearing her voice I snapped out of my ragefilled thoughts.

"Its nothing." I said as I saw the familiar structure that was Beacon. Blake had a conflicted look on her face. I could tell she was trying for my sake to want to come back. I reassured her with a small peck . She smiled slightly.

"Youll be fine. Im sure by now Weiss has cooled down." I reassured her.

Blake didnt say anything to my comment as we entered the main doors of the school.

I really hoped I was right...

...

A/N: I decided to continue this with a shorter chapter. Tell me what you think and if I should make this a multichapter fic. This was originally intended for a oneshot.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and I walked the halls silently and in Blakes case stealthfully. It was after curfew and her and I would be in so much trouble if we were caught. Blake also put her bow back on which I wanted to object to as she looked rather cute with her ears exposed but I understood.

"So.." I began trying to make conversation. "Think any of the teachers are awake?" I asked her.

Silence. Blake seemed focused as she also had her night vision on. From what we learned during our class of Faunus war and history was that Faunuses have special night vision that allows them to see clearly. I however was stumbling along blindly as we went up the stairs. Blake noticed me stumbling and grabbed my hand.

"Ill lead." She said.

"Sure. You can see in the dark better anyways." I said. "Not everyone has special vision like you." Blake seemingly didnt hear my comment which was good. Knowing her she would probably try to insist I was wrong.

We walked along until we reached our dorm once again. Blake looked at me. "You should go first." I sighed and slowely began to open the door but I paused. I could hear Weiss and Ruby talking. I dont know what they were saying so I leaned against the crack of the door instead.

"What are you doing?" Blake asked me. I made a shh gesture to her. "I want to hear whats going on in there."

"Eavesdropping is not the best thing to do Yang." Blake replied but she also joined me listening in. With those ears of hers im sure she could hear what was going on more clearly then I was.

...

"Weiss I think you should apologize." Ruby said after Yang had left. She had a serious look on her face. "What you said to Blake was mean."

"Mean? Did you not listen to what I said. Do you even pay attention when anyone is talking? Obviously not sience your asking me to apologize to a potential murderer and ..." She said in a cold icy tone that made Ruby uneasy.

"I know Blake. She isnt like those murderers. She has helped us out on our missions and is a good friend to me and Yang. Were a Team Weiss. I mean..I mean.." Ruby really didnt know what to say. "I wont ."

Weiss growled. "This team would be better off without a lowlife Faunus Ruby. I have half a mind to go to Ozpin and ask for her to be taken off the team. I refuse to work alongside my enemy. She could very well have been or is with those dispicable White Fang." She looked back to the window and that was a sign for Ruby to probably leave her alone.

"Weiss.." Ruby didnt take the hint and walked over to her. "Im sorry you had to face all that." She said more softer this time. As if she understood...

"Ruby enough!" Weiss shouted. "I dont care what you say and I dont need your sympathy either. Save it.."

Ruby decided it was best for her to leave Weiss alone. Saying nothing she just went to her bunkbed and sighed. The last thing she wanted was her Team to be torn apart...

...

Blake moved away from the door. Her expression looking even more distressed. It seemed Weiss had shown her true feelings towards Blake.

I couldnt take it anymore so I opened the door. Or rather I slammed it opened. I didnt really care if I broke it. My aura flared up. Ruby jumped up. "Oh sis your back. Did you find Blake." I glanced at her with a expression that made her flinch again. "Yes I found her. And she wouldnt have ran off if this .bitch here..." I pointed to Weiss. "Never had said those repulsive things. Blake is still a human and a valued member of this team as much as you dont care to think so.."

Weiss looked at me. "How can you call her a human? She isnt a human..shes a animal. A coldblooded killer and .."

Blake was behind me and noticing my rage she reached out to try and pull me back. But I didnt let her. I would not have her sit there and take all this.

"No Weiss she isnt. You clearly dont understand her like I do. One more word and Ill..."

"Youll do what?" Weiss seemed to say in a challanging tone. "Try anything and it wont change how I feel. You and Ruby just dont understand and you never will."

"What the hell is there to understand!" I growled.

Ruby and Blake looked at each other and Ruby began to walk slowely over to Weiss as Blake did to me. I knew they seemed to be preparing to stop me and get Weiss away from me. I just let them. Not like they could really stop me.

"Yang..love.." Blake began.

"Weiss please..." Ruby said. "Cant we just drop this whole thing already?"

I looked at my sister. "Only if I get a apology out of Weiss."

"I have nothing to apologize for.." Weiss said emotionlessly.

That was the breaking point for me. Weiss had pushed me far beyond my limits. I growled and furiously swung my fist at her. Ruby suddenly jumped in front of Weiss and I barely stopped myself in time. My fist was now inches from Rubys face.

"Ruby move. i want to make her apologize.." I said dangerously. Weiss was a bit surprised Ruby had even attempted to defend her.

"Sis this isnt how you get someone to apologize. Im sure Weiss didnt really mean to say all those things to Blake. Weve all had a rough day so why dont you just calm down." She said with a small smile.

"Ruby I dont think even if you told Yang to calm down she will..." Weiss said. "But its what I would come to expect from her.."

Blake managed to pull me back."Ruby is right. Lets just get some sleep and forget about this whole mess. Were forgetting were a Team. No matter what Weiss says im not leaving."

I sighed. Once again Ruby was right. "Fine but next time I wont be so leniet. Your lucky Weiss my sister is willing to stick up for you.." My fist was removed and I angrilly flopped into my bunk bed. I was exhaused by the nights events.

Blake joined me and held me close. I could tell she was trying to calm me. I smiled slightly. "Im sorry Blake its just that.."

"Thank you Yang. No need to explain.." She replied as Weiss simply tched and went to her bed as did Ruby. Tho Ruby seemed to give me a sad glance.

"Sis im sorry.." I said softly. I didnt mean to hurt my sister by trying to hurt Weiss or arguing with her. She said nothing and went to her bed.

I sighed. This was a long night and I dont think it was going to get any better the next day. I closed my eyes allowing the warmth of my partner to lul me into sleep.

Blake smiled as she watched me drift off. Pecking my cheek she soon fell asleep as well

Weiss watched us with a shocked expression on her face. I dont think she expected this at all...

"How did she fall for that animal in the first place?" She mumbled but rather then risk having my fist to her jaw she just decided to sleep.

...

A/N Whew this was a long chapter. My first attempt at writing as Ruby so I apologize if there is some OOCness. Also I dont hate Weiss personally and I apologize if I offended anyone with writing Weiss like this but it is her character in this episode.


	4. Chapter 4

I dont know how long I was sleeping tho when I opened my eyes again sunlight seemed to be streaming into the room. Blake was not next to me when I looked. "Blake?" I asked.

Blake was already up and was getting herself ready for the day. It was the first weekend meaning we didnt have any classes. Weiss and Ruby were still sleeping I saw. Tho it seemed somehow Ruby had ended up in Weisses bed cuddling with her. She was probably having a nightmere again. That was the one thing I worried about. My sister was seemingly having nightmeres each night.

Weiss felt Ruby next to her and woke up. "She ended up in my bed again.." She said but she didnt look that annoyed. This seemed to be common each day and night. Ruby slowely opened her eyes and realizing she was in her partners bed she quickly bolted off of it. "Weiss I am so sorry. I know you dont like me in your bed.." She began to go off on a tangent but Weiss held up a hand. "Ruby its alright. Just dont do it again." I couldnt help but notice Weiss was acting a bit more kinder to my sister. I didnt know the reason tho.

"Morning Weiss." I said a bit coily.

"Yang." She said also with a bit of disdain. I also noticed she didnt say one word to Blake. Which im glad she didnt.

Blake noticed I was up and she smiled. "Good morning Yang." I immediately was in a better mood just hearing her say that. "Morning Blakey." I said giving her a nickname. She blushed at that tho she adjusted her bow again.

"So Team?" Ruby asked. "Its the weekend and we should think of something fun to do." I could tell she was trying her hardest to ease any morning tensions me Blake and Weiss had.

The three of us looked at each other tersly but my sister was our leader so we had to think of something. Neither of us wanted to be near each other but we would try for the sake of Ruby.

"We could go into the city again." Blake suggested.

"Im with Blake." I said. "We should get to know how the city is and just have a good time. Plus I could use some new things. Like a cell phone upgrade."

Ruby thought and smiled. "The city it is. Weiss?" She asked as Weiss had not said if she agreed or disagreed.

Weiss just shrugged. "Whatever. Just one thing. I will not be close to that...th..." I gave her a look. "Just make sure Blake keeps her distance from me.."

"Well I dont particularly want to be close to you either.." Blake spat.

Ruby and I glanced at each other. It seemed the situation was escalating at a rapid rate and neither of us was sure what to do. Ruby would not let me intervene or it would end badly for Weiss. And my sister didnt seem to know what to do in a situation.

There was only one solution I was sure of. They would not like it but I whispered into Rubys ear.

"We need to keep them together.."

Ruby didnt look so happy to hear that. "Are you sure? They look like they want to kill each other.."

That statement wasnt far from the truth. Blake and Weiss seemed to be giving each other looks that could kill so to speak.

"Its better then doing nothing and im sure if they sort out thier differences the fighting will end.." I said in a assuring tone.

Hearing my tone Ruby agreed with a nod.

I nodded back. This plan would have to work. Me and Ruby just wanted Weiss and Blake to come to a compromise or something.

Weiss and Blake finally just looked away from each other.

I sighed. This was probably going to take alot of convincing...


	5. Chapter 5

Once the team was ready we headed out. Blake and Weiss were silent the whole time. Ruby looked excited about going into the city again. As we walked she and I discussed our plan. We would head to the square then ditch our friends to go do something else. Or it would seem like that. In actuality we were going to observe and if it got to the point where they decided they would attack each other we would stage a quick intervention.

Team JNPR had went into the city for breakfast. I remembered Jaune had asked us if we wanted to join them but at the time we didnt know we were even having a group outing. Luckily he was understanding and didnt hold it against us.

"Yang where would you like to go?" Blake asked me breaking the silence.

"Hmm. How about we get something to eat first then I wanted to check on that phone and some upgrades for my motobike." I said with a grin.

"Alright then well look into that." Blake said as Weiss simply rolled her eyes at me. I gave her a warning glance and pointed to my fist. She mumbled something but she stopped.

Was Weiss afraid of me? If she was it would be hilarious. I am not as tough as I look in some cases but people have made the mistake of underestimating me. Ruby was happily rambling on about how much she wanted to go to the bakery and other things.

"Ill take you sis." I replied as she grinned. Blake gave me a look but I shrugged.

Once we got to the centre a few moments later we paused. "How long do you want to stay?" I asked Weiss and Blake.

Weiss shrugged. "We have all day dont we. Im going to go look around."

"Going to scope out the competition and all that good stuff again?" I teased which got me a look. "You should take Blake with you."

"Take her?!" She is the last person.." Weiss said. However I didnt give her much of a choise as Ruby began to drag me away.

"Sorry but Ruby wants to show me something. Just dont kill each other.." I said with a playful wink as I was pulled away.

Blake didnt look happy I was abandoning her. "Remind me to pay her back later.." She said.

Weiss looked annoyed but really now that we were gone supposidly she had no real choise but to stay with Blake.

"Ok lets just go but remember stay out of my way.." She said coldly to Blake.

"If I had a choise I would.."Blake snarkly replied.

After that harsh exchange they walked off keeping a good distance away from each other. It looked like my brillent plan was off to a bad start.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby and I stayed a good distance away from Blake and Weiss. Hopefully they would both stop acting hostile towards each other long enough for me to take Ruby somewhere for cookies. After she had dragged me away she asked if we could consistantly. I laughed inside. Ruby may be our leader but she still hasnt lost her childish nature.

"Yanggg..." Ruby said. "Cant we check on them soon. Im hungry."

"Well we didnt really have any breakfast so sure sis." I said smiling as I took her hand and began to lead her to the city once again. Deep down tho I was worried about Blake but she would probably not want me to come to her rescue all the time.

...

Blake and Weiss continued to just walk in silence. On occasion tho Weiss would point out things such as a person with a odd weopon or stores she wanted to shop in. Blake let her ramble on as she was also looking around seemingly boredly.

"Weiss how long are you gonna ramble on?" She asked quickly getting annoyed at her antics.

"Why are you even talking to me. I made it clear I have no intrest in being civilized to you. " Weiss shot back. "I am trying to get a edge on the competition and your voice is just annoying me to no end. "

"Well its annoying to hear your voice as well. Makes my ears hurt." Blake said in a equally bitter tone.

"Heres a thought. Yeah why dont we both be silent. Would do us a world of good im sure. Blake I dont understand why your still acting human. I mean your doing a good job at it but im not fooled for a second." Weiss retorted.

Something in what Weiss said made Blake clench her fist. "Why do you continue to talk about me and Faunuses like were cold blooded murderers or monsters. Do I look like a worthless monster to you! If I was I would not be capable of feeling emotions and would have gladly killed Yang or Ruby. The White Fang cares nothing of humans. You need to understand what happened to you was because of the mistakes your family made in retaliation to them." Her voice was dripping with anger but also sadness. This seemed to catch Weiss of guard.

"Do not drag my family into this.." Weiss said dangerously.

Blake flinched at her tone but stood her ground. "Im not dragging your family into this. We just feel like humans are pushing us around. Do you understand how hard my life was?! You think your the only one with personal pain and suffering!"

Weiss was taken aback by Blakes words. She didnt know what to say to that. Blake continued.

"You lost so much because of your familys personal war with White Fang. That is nothing compared to being called hateful and hurtful names all your life. To pretend to be something your not. Living in fear constantly. I have been through situations you could never understand and it hurt. Your so cold and emotionless when it comes to others. Humans like you are the reason we suffer." Blake finished. "You dont think I want to find a way to end it?"

"Blake, dont talk like were on a equal ground here. " Weiss replied. Tho her tone was a bit softer. "You say you lost alot more then me?"

Blake nodded. "Yet you hold me accountable for the actions of my people. I am one of those that dont think violence and opression of others is right. All you see me is a worthless animal and murderer im sure. But I want to just say something. I am sorry your childhood was ruined...Im sorry for what I did to you Weiss..really I am..."

Blake turned to go after saying those words. She did not really want to be nice to Weiss. In fact the idea of being nice to someone like her was the last thing she wanted to do... however she would not stoop to that level and use forceful retaliation.

Weiss heard what Blake said and looked away. It was true she didnt understand all Blake had been through and only wanted to blame her because it would help her to get over her own childhood pain. But she also had notice that Ruby was the one being the most affected by thier conflict. She said nothing as Blake began to walk on ahead.

"Blake..im..sorry too.." She said softly before heading the opposite way.

...

Eventually Ruby and I came across a bakery after sometime. She immediatly went over and picked out some chocolate chip cookies which I gladly payed for. As for myself I ordered some hot chocolate and a cupcake. We went to a table and enjoyed our treats but Ruby could tell I was worried.

"Sis?" Ruby asked me.

"Huh?" I replied as I was inbetween a bit of my cupcake.

"Your worried about Blake and Weiss right?" She asked me just as casually as ever. "You seem pretty worried."

"I suppose I am. I mean leaving them alone was got to be the worst mistake we ever made. We should finish up here and make sure they are alright." I said. Ruby nodded and quickly devoured her cookies. I never understood how my sister could eat so much.

"Ok im ready now." Ruby said jumping up and preparing to bolt out the door. I chuckled. "Wait im not finished." I said quickly finishing my own treat then I stood. "Ok now we can leave."

Ruby bolted out the door as I tried to keep up.

...

Weiss walked along deep in thought as the conversation continued to play in her mind. She realized she and Blake really were alike. She thought she saw a blur not far from her. "Ruby?" She asked heading towards it.

Blake headed towards the bakery where she thought Yang and Ruby would be.

WuKong was also walking around the city laying low. He thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar black bow and went off to follow.

"Is that the girl from before.." He mused to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby and I searched for Weiss and Blake. I became worried when we did not seem to find them. It was after a few moments I noticed someone coming towards us.

"Sis." I said. "Slow down."

Ruby halted herself. "Did you find Weiss and Blake?" She asked. I just pointed to someone approaching us. It was Weiss but we couldnt tell from a distance. Ruby took the hint and prepared to defend us if needed. When the person came into view I sighed a sigh of relief when I realized it was Weiss. "Weiss?" I asked.

"I was wondering where you and Ruby went. Figuring how much Ruby likes cookies I was assuming the bakery." Weiss said.

"Wheres Blake?" I asked noticing she was not with Weiss. Ruby nodded in agreement with what I said.

"She took off in another direction from me." Weiss said. "We smoothed everything over tho. Blake probably needs time to cool down.."

I shook my head. "This was my fault. I shouldnt have left her alone with you. Even tho it turned out alright I think I made her more upset."

"Yang.." Ruby said. "None of this is your fault. Blake will be fine." She said trying to assure me.

"It was my plan from the start. I just wanted..." Weiss cut me off with a look.

"Yang get a grip. Blakes not mad at you. It was me she had a problem with. I said all those nasty things about her. If anything im to blame. You just wanted to help..."

Her words made sence for the most part. "Well lets go find Blake then. She cant have gone far.." With that I headed off in a random direction. Ruby and Weiss followed me after glancing at each other.

Once I find Blake Im going to make her pay for worrying me.

...

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Muse is slightly off today..


	8. Chapter 8

Blake had headed off in a random direction. She was thinking of all Weiss had said. It did not make no difference if she apologized or not.

"I must have gone to another part of this city." She mumbled. "Yang and the others are probably wondering where I am."

As she thought outloud the boy with the monkey tail seemed to drop in front of her which startled her as she went for her Shroud.

"Hey relax. Im not going to hurt you." The boy said making a peace gesture. "I actually wanted to know what happened with you and that girl at the statue. Your a Faunus arnt you?"

Blake tenced but nodded. "Yes I am. And its none of your buisness what happened with me and Yang back there. Besides were you following me..?" She said now narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Kinda." He replied. "My name is Sun WuKong. I want to get to know you a little better if you have time to talk. Unless your looking for your friends. In that case I saw them back there.." He said pointing with his tail back in the opposite direction.

"You want to know about me..." Blake said. "Im actually sorta in a hurry. I need to make sure everyone is alright and Weiss has calmed down a little. But we can talk later if you like.."

WuKong looked at her. "Hey its cool. I understand you cant talk right now. Like I said your friends .."

Blake sighed. "I heard you the first time." Having said that she began to walk away.

"Say how about we talk tomorrow afternoon. You can bring your friends if you like.." Wu suggested. Blake heard his offer.

"I suppose but I am not bringing Weiss. She doesnt seem to like Faunus that much. But we did smooth things over.."

"So I heard.." Wu said shrugging. "Can I at least get your name.."

Blake thought. "Blake." She said. "Blake Belladonna.."

"Thats a nice name..Blake.."Wu said. "Take care then..."

Before Blake could say anything Wu was gone. Blake then quickly headed back towards the direction Weiss had went off to hoping Yang wouldnt be too mad.

...

We searched the city for what seemed like hours. As we did I thought of the worst possible scenarios. Blake had gotten tired of Weiss and ran off most likely putting herself in danger from those people who discriminated against Faunuses.

What if she was hurt? What if...

Ruby and Weiss called her name and searched around. I was actually sorta relieved to see how calmly they were taking this but im sure they were worried for Blake.

"Blake!" Ruby called.

"Blake where are you!" Weiss added.

I just went on ahead as I remembered where Weiss and Blake had chatted. It wasnt far from where we were. I called her name as loudly as I could.

"Blakeee!"

As if all three of us calling had some effect I saw a black bowed person rushing towards us. Blake was alright .thank god for that. I ran over to her.

"Blake what the hell..." I said in a slightly angry tone. "Why didnt you come back after you and Weiss talked.."

Blake noticed my anger and looked me in the eye. "I needed time to think. Then I met someone..well I ran into that Monkey faunus. His name is WuKong. He asked if we could talk with him tomorrow. Tho it was strange he asked to learn more about me.."

Hearing Blakes words made me a bit uneasy. It was a strange request. I looked at Ruby and Weiss.

"Should we?"

Weiss didnt look all that thrilled. "I have no desire to speak to him. I dont know what to say or who he is. For all we know he could be with White Fang...Im not taking my chances.."

Ruby looked at us.

"Weiss im sure hes not if he helped Blake out. I say we talk with him..."

Blake heard our responces. "How about me and Yang go? I mean im sure Weiss doesnt and while Ruby would want to talk it would be safer. If he tries anything im sure me and Yang could handle things.."

I listened to my girlfriend. "Besides Im sure Weiss would want some company and her and sis get along so well.." I said.

Weiss sighed. "Fine Ill stay at the dorm with Ruby."

Ruby looked slightly disappointed but seemed to be happier when I suggested she stay with Weiss. "Ok then."

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan.."

Blake pulled me aside as Ruby began to head back to the dorms with Weiss.

"Whats up?" I asked her.

"I just want to say im sorry for worrying you. Plus I know your uneasy about meeting Wu but hes a nice guy and im saying hes not into me." Blake told me. Hearing her words made me slightly relieved.

"If you say so. Im going to have to make you sorry." I said in a sultry undertone as I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Blake blushed and just let me. Then she held me close.

"Things are going to be better now..I promise you.." Blake said. I figured it was about the fact there would be no more disputes between her and Weiss.

"I believe you..." I said. We stayed in each othes embrace before parting and following after our leader and Weiss.

This talk would either be interesting or turn out to be one big disaster. Blake and I could handle things well enough. And honestly I was kinda interested in talking with this Wu person.


	9. Chapter 9

Once we all met back in our dorm we all did not say much to each other. The outing in the city had been uneventful. Well at least Ruby enjoyed it. I was glad for that. Things seemed to be getting better before they got worse.

Weiss and Ruby were discussing what they would do the next day which is when Blake and I would go and see WuKong. I was mildly surprised to see them getting along well. When sis and Weiss first became partners tensions seemed to be the only thing they knew and despite my efforts I could not really get them to be friends but overtime I could see the changes. Blake could as well.

Tho Blake and I have also changed. Our relationship as partners didnt really involve much chatter other then random conversations. Which was alright by me. I did not mind as Blake had come across as someone of mystery. Finding out she was a Faunus did not surprise me at all really. Ok maybe a little..

Blakes voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

" So Yang?"

I shook my head and turned to her. "Yes?"

"We are really talking to WuKong right?" Blake said wanting to confirm things with me. "If you really have no intrest Ill go alone."

" Blake its fine. Of course I want to go. " I said. "I dont like the idea of leaving you alone."

When I said that she chuckled. "Typical of you to be overprotective of me. Just like you are with Ruby and well thats understandable sience Ruby is your sister."

I nodded.

Ruby looked at me. "Sometimes I think you should be a bit more less protective. I can handel myself." Hearing what she said I chuckled. "Sure you can sis."

Ruby laughed along with me not really understanding my sarcasm but I was ok with that.

Blake gave me a look. "Tomorrow afternoon well go into the city about noon and talk with him.."

"Fine by me.." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came more quickly then we thought. Me and Blake were up before Ruby and Weiss. The reason was that we wanted to make it to the city by noon. Blake scribbled down a note so Ruby wouldnt be too worried when she woke up. Then after we ate a light breakfast we headed out.

WuKong was waiting at a cafe that we happened to pass the first time we came here. This was of course before the whole Weiss vs Blake incident. We walked into the city holding hands and ignoring all the comments by bystandards. Blake made sure to wear her bow in order to safely go out in public. I protested but she promised when we met up with Sun she would take the bow off.

I realized we had a problem.

"Blake did he say where to meet up?" I asked. Blake shook her head. I almost facepalmed but kept my composure. "Alright then lets look for him." I said. Blake began scanning around the area and seemed to find something of intrest. "I think I see him.." She said motioning for me to follow her. I did so and realized she was leading me to a cafe on the roof or something like that. We walked until we came upon the table.

Wu looked up from sipping a cup of coffee or something he was holding in his tail. "Hello there." He said in greeting to me and Blake. Blake looked at me. "This is my friend Yang. I told you about her."

I just managed a slight smile. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back. "Why dont you sit down."

Blake and I took his offer and took two open seats. "Now you said you wanted to get to know Blake?" I enquired of him.

"Yes but you look like you have a interesting story to tell yourself." He said to me. I wondered if he was attempting to make casual conversation. "I am not as exciting as you think. I mean im just a Huntress of Beacon and Blakes ...girlfriend." I said slightly nervously. However once I realized what I said made this more awkward. "Ignore that.."

Wu chuckled. "Blake you really have a interesting friend." He said also winking at..wait did he wink at me? I wasnt sure what he ment by that but maybe it ment nothing. Blake saw him and sighed. "That winking thing wont work on her. Yang isnt the type of girl to take that.."

"Blake its fine. Tho enough about me..We came here so you could hear about Blake and not me." I was also wondering about Blake. Maybe if I heard her side I would understand her better and maybe learn more about this White Fang Weiss spoke about.

"Hey you cant blame a guy for trying."Kong said goodnaturedly. I realized he was a bit of a jokester.

Blake laughed a bit. "Anyways before I start.." She took off her bow after looking around and seeing no one else around. "Im not going to hide this from Kong."

"You shouldnt hide those ears anyways..they make you look cute.." He said. I glared and he flinched. "I didnt come here to have me or my girlfriend flirted with.."

Blake shot him a apology look for my actions. Then she took a deep breath.

Kong and I looked at Blake giving her our full attention.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I have realized this story is going in another direction entirely. I have branched it off from the episode so a name change is in order soon..once I think of one. I am also surprised to see this story has followers and favorites. Thanks to everyone and also those who review. Having said that ..

Blake looked at me for a moment as if dreading what she was about to say. I took her hand to encourage her. "It is alright." I said smiling softly at her.

"Yang I hope you wont think any differently about what I have to say." Blake began. "Weiss talked about the White Fang and this brings me to my story. When I was a young Faunus.. " She began. Sun and I had given her attention now. "When you were a young Faunus?" I enquired.

She seemed to look ashamed. "I...was a member of the White Fang. I took part in all of thier rallys and supported thier efforts for Faunus Liberation. However those methods were not ones I was proud of. White Fang uses acts of terrorism and brute force to push for what they want. I left because things were getting more and more violent and unethical. This of course happened when a new Leader stepped up and pushed the organization in a direction the previous Leader wouldnt have thought of. In the end we got what we want by using our methods and through fear.." Having finished her story she looked away from me.

I didnt know what to say. My girlfriend...a former terrorist? This was something I was not prepared for and Sun seemed a bit nonchallent but looked at her. "You were with those people?" He said in a disgusted tone. "I never liked them. They have shady methods and do not go about establishing peace. All they are doing is giving Faunuses a bad name. But sience you quit its not so bad." He added to Blake seeming relieved to hear that.

Blake managed a small smiled at Sun. I remained silent in thought. Blake just said she was a former member so what did I have to fear? Nothing I supposed. I understood why Weiss wasnt so friendly with Blake. It was because she accused her of being with Fang tho Ruby and I argued with her. Weiss was right. I was relieved that Blake dropped out.

Sun looked at me. "Yang?"

"Well.." I began. "Im not really angry by all this. Maybe a little but im glad Blake explained. " This was all I could say.

Sun smiled at us both. "Alright now that we know about each other. Tho you girls dont know about me all im going to say is im a lovable and fun guy right?"

We just shrugged. However Blake seemed distracted by something.

"Blake?" I asked her.

Blake snapped out of her thoughts. "Im fine Yang. Just I think I noticed something."

"Noticed?" I asked. Sun also nodded.

"Not sure yet." She replied. She continued to look around and then saw some activity going on by the docks nearby. "Yang,Sun,Im going to check on something."

"Ill go with you.." I said as Sun stood. Blake then began heading off as we followed her.

I was curious to know what was happening. If that Dust shop robbery was linked to what was going on I was sure we would uncover some kind of conspiracy or something. This left me both in anticipation and dread..

...

A/N: Sun is WuKongs name. I realized I have been referring to him as Kong.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile Weiss and Ruby were sitting around the dorm boredly. Sience Blake and I were meeting with Kong anything could happen with them. I would imagine Ruby annoying the hell out of Weiss like usual. Well ok this was back before they sorta began to get along. That is another entire story.

Ruby layed on the bed with a sigh. "I hope sis and Blake come back soon. I want to do something fun.."

Weiss looked at her. "Fun? You know you could study or something. Or go take a walk around the campus." She suggested as she was sitting on the top bunk of thier shared bed.

"But thats actually boring.." Ruby said. "I actually want to do something that doesnt have us staying around the school. I am kinda thinking of catching up to them." Weiss rolled her eyes.

"I do not think Blake or Yang would appreciate us interrupting thier meeting. Besides if we do head back to meet up with them we would have to see that Monkey boy." Weiss deadpanned.

Ruby sighed. "Weiss you know he may not be so bad."

"The simple fact hes a Faunus unlike Blake makes me kinda uneasy." Weiss admitted. "I do not want to associate myself with other Faunueses besides Blake. She our teammate so that tolerable."

Ruby gave Weiss a look. "Sometimes you can be a horrible person." Weiss looked annoyed. "How dare you call me a horrible person. I am not. I happen to be a reasonable and sensable person." Ruby said nothing to that and just thought more about what they could do.

...

Sun and I pursued Blake. She paused at a rooftop above the docks. I wondered what she was looking at as she crouched down. Sun and I easily caught up.

"Blake whats going on?" I asked as she gestured for me to be quiet. "Some operation by White Fang..they seeem to be smuggling Dust from this harbor."

"You mean they stole from Weiss?" I asked clenching my fist. "I will not tolerate it.." Sun listened and by his apparent look it was clear he wasnt agreeing with this so called operation.

As we watched a helicopter or plane of some sort touched down on the ground. A few White Fang soldiers stepped out followed by a man with a classy looking attire and a cane. Seeing this man somehow made me feel a deep rage inside.

"Torchwick.." I said. I finally saw the man who had attacked my baby sister and I was not going to let him off so easily. No one messed with Ruby if I had a say to it.

Blake seemed to notice me about ready to jump down and beat the living crap out of TorchWick so she put up a hand. "Dont make any moves yet..."

"Blake you dont understand. This man Roman Torchwick dared to try and harm Ruby!" I growled. Sun moved back a bit as I did so.

"Youll get your chance to pay him back.." Blake said. "I promise you that but I want to see how this operation goes. What strikes me as odd is why would White Fang work with a human like Roman?"

Sun shrugged. "That is a good question tho in this case it could be some operation they are doing muturally. White Fang cares nothing for the well being of humans.."

Blake didnt respond to his statement. Roman seemed to be calling the shots. I heard him calling the White Fang members "animals" and all that. I looked at Blake wondering how she would take it. Blake suddenly jumped down and faster then I could blink she had her Shroud blade against Romans neck.

"Brothers of the White Fang...why are you working with this human scum..?" She said as she took off her bow revealing her Faunus status. Roman didnt look amused however. He prepared to attack Blake as suddenly Sun jumped into the fray and began fighting off Romans cohorts.

I jumped down as well. Slowely I approached Roman. He still had that look on his face .

"There is only two of you. What are you thinking?" Roman asked looking at me and Blake as he suddenly shot off a attack at Blake but she dodged. I smirked.

"Im thinking the odds are against you. I mean me and her is two against one."

Blake got into a stance. She occasionally took looks at Sun as he fought tho he seemed to be handling himself as he was using his nunchuck like weopon which would occasionally shift into a staff. I didnt know the name of his weopon tho.

"I do not think you understand numbers dont make a difference." Roman said as he turned his weopon on Blake and me. "I can take you two on and possbily your Monkey friend without a problem.."

"You obviously dont know math. But bring it. This will be the perfect payback for what you did to my sister." I growled.

"Sister..hmm." Roman said seemingly in though. "Would it happen to be a annoying girl known as Red who foiled my plans the first time..." He said.

"Yes." I replied in a cold tone. "I will not tolerate anyone laying a harmful hand on her.."

Blake armed her Shroud again and suddenly began to advance on Roman as we talked. Roman just laughed at what I said.

"See if you can make good on your promise little girl.."

Wait did he just mock me?...

That did it. "Little girl? Ill show you just what this little girl can do!"

...

A/N

I admit I probably screwed up Romans personality . This is the first time Ive written for him and from my impressions of him I see him as someone quite arrogent and cocky.

Also this story will contain some White Rose xd. This happens to be a otp of mine.

This story will be updated frequently if I come up with something to write. I am trying to write a chapter per day while also working a job. So if I dont get to a chapter please be patient with me. It means I will get to it soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Without hesitation I rushed at Roman my Cecilias fully armed and ready. He seemed to anticipate my movement as she switched his Candy Cane to its other mode which made it like a minigun and fired shots at me which I deflected with my gauntlets and fired.

"Not too bad.." He said using his weopon to deflect them. Blake moved behind Roman seeing as I had his attention and lashed out at him. Grunting he was knocked down and growled.

"That was a dirty trick." He said as she got back up. "But dont think youve won yet.." More White Fang members showed up and surrounded Blake and me. We nodded to each other and stood back to back as the soldiers raised thier weopons at us. Roman prepared to shoot us now however Sun noticed this as he finished off his opponents and lunged at him. However Roman parried with seemingly no effort.

Sun didnt let this discourage him so he kept attacking. This parrying and counter went on for a few moments before Roman shot at Sun. Lucky for us Sun didnt get hurt too badly but he was blasted a few feet back. Being the nimble Monkey he was tho he managed to skid to his feet.

Roman then turned his attention back to us as we fough off the mooks side by side. By us ment Blake and I. They were really no match. Roman went to fire again..

...

Weiss and Ruby stayed silent for sometime. Ruby broke the silence. "Do you think my sister was in love with Blake all along?" She asked

"How am I supposed to know? I mean shes your sister and what she does is her buisness really." Weiss replied. "If she is in love with Blake it could be out of pity or whatever reason your sister has.."

Ruby schowled.

"Its not pity Weiss. They seem really close. I mean Yang was worried sick when Blake suddenly went off. "

Weiss listened. "Maybe it was just because she is her partner. It would make sence for them to be worried about each other. If..you and I were in the same situation.." She suddenly stopped herself.

Ruby looked at her. "Hmm."

"Forget it.." Weiss replied. "Its nothing."

"Weiss I want to know." Ruby said. "What would you do if we were in the same situation. I know I would probably want to make sure you were alright. Because its what partners do right?"

Hearing what Ruby said Weiss wasnt sure what she just heard. Ruby would be conserned? After what she just caused. "You would be nice to me after I caused all this? Why?"

Ruby shook her head. "No ones blaming you Weiss. And I wont let Yang or anyone do such a thing."

"Thank you. But I wanted to ask you about that night. You protected me from your sister which I could have stood up for myself. What motivated you to do so? You could have gotten hurt you dunce.." Weiss had a slightly softer look on her face as she said this.

"Your my friend Weiss." Ruby replied tho in reality she did have another reason. Not only did she not want Weiss hurt she couldnt live with herself if anything happened. She considered Weiss a close friend as much as Weiss would probably not agree.

"Friend?" Weiss said. "Friend and Teammate?"

Ruby nodded. "Yup. Even tho we didnt get along at first I wanted to be friends with you.."

Weiss seemed slightly disappointed. But she managed a small smile. Weiss did not want to admit it but she had gotten quite fond of Ruby. Even she was surprised by this discovery. Soon however that fondness turned into something more.

She found herself falling in love with her...

...

Roman fired off his weopon. Blake and I was not sure how he managed to get behind us.

"Get down!" Blake said pushing me to the ground as she also ducked.

Roman smirked. "You got lucky that time but dodge this!" He said firing at the ground now. Blake continued to shield me even as we both were blasted back. Sun noticed this and attacked Roman once more.

"Ugh." I grunted. Blake got back up to her feet. I had a feeling we would be feeling this one in the morning.

"You alright?" She asked me and I simply nodded.

...

"Weiss?" Ruby said.

Weiss snapped out of her thought. "Ruby we are already friends. I admit at first I wanted nothing to do with you because I found you to be childish and annoying."

Ruby listened. "I know. Its just alot of people do treat me like a child. Yang does and I dont understand why."

"Its a sister thing and will pass in time." Weiss said.

"I hope so.." Ruby replied. "Im still bored tho."

Weiss facepalmed. "I cant entertain you tho we can talk if you want."

Ruby nodded and patted a spot on her bed. Weiss walked over and layed down next to her.

"Lets talk then.." Ruby said.


	14. Chapter 14

Roman managed to get Sun to back off by knocking his weopon out of his hand. He went to get it and that was the moment when Roman aimed at his head. I quickly dashed over and gave Roman a swift kick in the gut and he fell over. I then held him by his collor a burning rage in my eyes. "For Ruby.." I said .

Blake saw what I was about to do. With the force of my punch using my full strength I could kill him and that was exactly what I planned. "Yang stop!" She yelled to me. I ignored her and pulled my fist back to deliver the blow. Romans smug look was replaced by one of fear now. He never encounted me before Beacon so he had greatly underestimated me. "W..wait.." He said. "If you kill me youll go to jail and never be able to be with your sister. Im sure shed be heartbroken.."

I heard what he said and pulled back. Was I hesisting? Maybe I was. I hated to admit it but Roman had a point. I would be forced to face the harsh reality of not seeing Ruby ever again and I couldnt bare that seperation. Sighing I let him go.

"Run along then. But next time I see your sniveling face I will make sure you dont live another day." He ran off but not before firing a shot that was quickly deflected by Blake as she had walked over to me. Sun rejoined us and seeing Roman bolt he shrugged. "That guy didnt seem so tought."

I fell to my knees my adrenaline rush over. "Sorry I lost it.." Blake kneeled down and put a arm around me. "Its alright. You were just thinking of Rubys well being."

Sun gave me a look of consern. "Sun Im alright. I just lost control of my emotions. And if I had killed Roman I would have had to be taken away from my sister."

"He was trying to scare you.." Sun said. "Im sure if you explained they would let you off." Then he realized what he said. "On second though yes that is one possibiliy.."

I let Blake help me up. "Lets head back. Maybe youll feel better once you get some rest." She said gently and I simply nodded leaning into her as she supported me. "Sun what will you do now?"

He looked at me. "Well I am a fugative on the run from the cops. So Ill be around." He said. "You girls take care now.." He said winking at us both as he went off. I ignored the winking but smiled. Sun really was nice despite what Weiss thought.

Blake watched Sun go off.."Take care." He answered with a distanced wave. Then Blake and I began the treck back to Beacon. I was looking forward to some rest as I was exhausted tho I also cursed mentally for letting Roman get away...

...

Weiss was thinking of what to say. She felt a bit nervous as she really didnt talk to Ruby much other then on rare occasions when she was actually in the mood to.

Ruby turned to her. "So what did you want to talk about. We probably have sometime before Sis and Blake get back." She said looking at the clock. "Wow it has been like a few hours and they still havent returned." Ruby didnt want to admit it but she was getting worried.

"I actually wanted to talk about us Ruby. I mean ..." Weiss mentally scholded herself. Talking about them would make what she really wanted to say too obvious and she really didnt know how her partner would react.

"Us?" Ruby repeated. "What is there to tell. Were all on the same team and all of us have different weopons and partners. Not like anything interesting tho I could tell you some of Yangs dark secreats or something." She said with a playful grin.

"As much as that would be very interesting I didnt mean Blake and Yang. I ment me and you. Ive noticed we get along quite well. This was back in the Emerald Forest when we were attacked and I helped you."

"I remember that. You saved my life from that scorpion. That wasnt like you by the way.." Ruby replied remembering that trial in the forest. "But at the same time you abandoned me.." She deadpanned a bit.

"Like I said you proved to me to be someone I would probably not want as a partner. To be honest I really wanted to pair up with Pyrrah or someone. Tho im sorry I didnt make any efforts to accept you.."

Ruby seemed a bit hurt by Weisses confession. "You didnt want to accept me. Why did you. You could have just asked Ozpin to switch.."

Weiss cut her off with a movement of her hand. "No I would never do that Ruby. As much as I wanted to I saw more in you. Your someone I could never become. Thats why...Ruby..."

"Weiss your a nice person when you can be. Im actually thankful you protected me otherwise I probably would.." Ruby said.

"Dont even say that. I would never allow it. Because .." Weiss paused.

"Because?" Ruby enquired nervously. ..


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss was not sure how she would approach this. Taking a deep breath she gazed at Ruby before moving closer to her. "Ruby I hope you do not think anything different of me once I explain. Before coming here to Beacon I was all alone." She thought carefully about what to say next.

Ruby listened. "All alone huh? I guess you could say so was I..." She said. "I can not tell you why but I understand what its like to be lonely without alot of people to support you. But I have Yang." She said without really thinking about it. "Um I mean..sorry I forgot you dont have anyone like Yang."

"Anyways.. " Weiss continued. "The day I met you was the first time I actually said anything to anyone. Yes I was being a total bitch that day." Here she chuckled a bit. "But deep down inside I was happy that you tried to open me up more to the world."

"It was nothing really." Ruby replied. She then realized Weiss ignored what she said. However she knew Weiss must have her reasons.

"I didnt find it to be nothing. " Weiss said truthfully. "As hard as I tried to not think of you as much I was really concerned when you had that Dust accident..."

"The day everyone called me Craterface." Ruby said She did not look happy Weiss brought up how they met .

"Yeah I know but I would have spoken up. I could not bare seeing you humilated like that. But my pride and nature got the better of me. Now that all the challanges and past of us coming to Beacon are behind us..."Weiss looked at her.

"I know. Tho I have a feeling you want to say something else." Ruby said giving her a encouraging look.

Weiss took a deep breath and said seriously.

"Ruby...The truth is that I am..."

"Oh no is something wrong? Are you sick?" Ruby asked.

"No you dunce." Weiss said but it was in kind manner with a slight trace of annoyance. "Listen to me. The truth is I am in love." She began.

"Thats great!" Ruby said as she looked at her."So tell me who it is that has melted the heart of our Ice Princess." She said encouragingly. "I mean whoever this person is must really have been good to you. I wonder who it is. Maybe Lei or maybe ..I dont know..." She rambled on trying to think of names.

Weiss shook her head at Ruby. Then when she was still in the middle of her rant Weiss quickly cut her off by leaning in and kissing her deeply.

Rubys eyes widened at that moment and a deep blush trailed on her face. She didnt understand why Weiss just did that? She probably thought Weiss only kissed her to shut her up. Ruby was nieve when it came to understanding love it seemed. Seeing Rubys blush only encouraged Weiss to continue. Ruby wanted to resist but something about the way Weisses lips felt she did not want to break away and without knowing she kissed the Ice Princess back. Weiss moaned softly feeling her kiss and this caused her to keep it going.

Rubys blush got a bit deeper at Weisses action. Inside however she was questioning why she didnt put up a fight. Perhaps she was unaware of her feelings which screamed for Weiss to do exactly what they were doing now. Part of her loved the Ice Princess and now that Weiss confessed Ruby was relieved and unnerved.

She decided she would embrace this moment. Weiss broke away and looked down at the ground ashamedly.

"Ruby you are the one Ive loved. If you reject me iIl understand." She said.

"Weiss I could never reject you." Ruby admitted. "Your my friend and partner." She said again as to remind Weiss who looked at her.

"So what happened just now.." Weiss began in a tone that told Ruby maybe she shouldnt have said that.

"Means more to me then you think.." Ruby said. "Weiss I love you too. Even tho we did not get along back then there was a small part of me that wanted to get to know you and possibly .." She stopped herself from rambling again."You understand."

Weiss nodded. "I do.."

They both gripped eachothers hand and Ruby kissed Weiss. Weiss smiled softly.

...

Blake and I tiredly approached the school. It was getting late and I was probably going to have to face a lecture from Weiss about how I kept Ruby waiting and all that shit I really did not have time for.

"Blake remind me to ignore Weiss." I said seriously.

"Noted." She replied. "But im sure Ruby and Weiss found ways to entertain themselves while we were gone."

"I wouldnt doubt that. Sis gets bored sorta easily and im sure Weiss only went along with any crazy idea my sister had just to not have to hear Rubys whining or childish antics as she puts it." I sighed.

"Your sister isnt exactly a child or a baby." Blake reminded me. I looked at her. "Of course not but to me she will always be my little sister."

We entered Beacon as Blake supported me. I was still feeling a bit shaky after things have calmed. From what I heard of the aftermath the cops came and apprehended those Roman had left to fend for themselves before he ditched the crime scene. Honestly I did not care. They all got what they deserved in the end.

"Will you make it?" Blake asked me. I flashed her one of my winning smiles."Of course I can make it."I said as I paused to kiss her . She kissed me back tho I could see her worried expression.

"Blake you know im a strong girl." I said playfully. "Nothing can take me down in the end."

Blake shook her head as the dorms came into view. Taking the key out of my pocket I led her back. It would be nice to see my bed. I wanted to stay in bed as long as I could.

"Blake Im going to take a long nap. You want to join me?" I asked in a flirty manner also winking.

She blushed at what she thought I was implying. "Sure I guess but we are not doing what I have no doubt your implying.

I chuckled. "Nope not implying that yet. Whenever you want to ill be ready tho.."

Blake went red and I could see it a bit traveling to her bow. I found this to be cute. "Aw your so cute when you blush."

"Yang shut up.."She mumbled. Seeing her slightly annoyed I stopped. "Alright I was only messing with you and were back anyways." I said seeing as we were now at our destination.

I put the key into the lock and opened it. I was not really prepared or expecting to see what I was about to once the door was opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Blake was behind me when I opened the door. What I saw was ...Weiss and my baby sister...kissing? I cant believe it. Im gone half the day and Weiss is seemingly trying to take advantage of Ruby. Well alright maybe she wasnt but my protective instincts kicked in.

"Ruby and Weiss.." I said loudly enough so the two quickly broke away from each other. Weiss looked slightly annoyed and Ruby yelped almost falling off the bed.

"I would like to know why I come back from a meeting to see you two all lovey dovey." I added in a tone that demanded answers. Blake wisely stayed out of this however her expression was also confused.

"Sis well..." Ruby began. "Weiss and I did not do anything and we found out we like each other in the same way you and Blake do."

Weiss let Ruby explain and just nodded. "And if you have a problem with it Im not going to listen. Ruby can make her own decisions. She does not need you butting into her life all the time.." She said.

"Butting in?" I said my tone of voice quickly rising back to anger. "I do not butt into her life. In all honestly I would want her to get to know people and live a life where she will be happy but also not forgetting to come to me if she has a problem. I know you would probably never hurt her however its just ..nevermind you would not understand."

Blake walked up to me and Weiss and quickly wapped us both on the head.

"Ow.." Weiss said. "What was that for?"

"Love?" I asked. Even Ruby who said nothing during me and Weisses exchanged looked at her.

"I want you two to stop this senceless behavior. Its bad enough Weiss and I butted heads over things. Yang you should be happy for your sister. I would if she finally found someone to love. I dont care what the hell happened when we all first met but Yang you just need to accept your sisters decision.."

Weiss listened to Blakes words and smiled. "Thank you Blake. Yang you need to listen to her. Ruby loves me and I dont think you can truly stop our newfound relationship."

I let both Weiss and Blakes words sink in. Ruby gave me a look. "Sis I really love Weiss. I didnt want to tell you because I had a feeling you would not accept my decision. You and Weiss really hated each other back then."

"Well.." I said not believing I let my sister once again convince me into something. "I will allow it under one condition."

"And that is?" Ruby asked me.

"Weiss I want you to take good care of my sister. Keep her safe and dont let her come to harm. If you so much as dare to leave her ill make you sorry and I mean it.." I said trying to sound as menacing as possible. However it didnt really work as unfortunatily Weiss could see past my bluff by now.

"Whatever you say Blondie.." Weiss said with a teasing grin..

"Blondie!" I exclaimed. Blake and Ruby pulled us apart. Weiss chuckled to show me she was only messing with me. "Learn how to take a joke."

"That was a lame one.." I said but my anger faded and I smiled.

"So now are we all ok with Ruby and Weiss?" Blake asked us.

"Whatever makes my sister happy. And as long as Weiss keeps her promise to me.." I replied.

"Yang you know logically I will do all I can to keep Ruby safe. I could not bare the thought of anything happening to her." Weiss said honestly.

"Then Ruby I will permit this.."I said. In reply I got a hug from my sister and I blushed slightly returning it. I let her go and she went over to Weiss as they smiled.

Blake then looked at me. "Yang ..you should really rest now."

"Rest? Oh right." I said remembering my planned nap. I went over to the bunkbeds and took my spot on the top bunk. Blake followed after me and we snuggled together.

"Todays been one hell of a day eh?" I said to her. Blake simply nodded. "Yes I belive it has. We fought off a criminal and witnessed Ruby finding true love. That made this day sort of memorable.."

I smiled at her. "You know I could make this a more..memorable nap." I said teasingly.

"No thanks." Blake replied as I playfull gave her a disappointed look.

"Fine Im too tired anyways." I said closing my eyes.

"Night Yang." Blake said as she also drifted off. I pecked her gently and soon we were both asleep. Ruby and Weiss smiled as they saw me and Blake sleeping.

...

Unknown to us however someone had been secreatly trailing us the whole time. It wasnt Roman however or the White Fang. It was someone in a black cloak with glowing red eyes. The person stood on the roof of Beacon.

"Yang Xiao Long.." The person said. "There is nowhere else to hide from me anymore.." The voice was feminine yet menacing. "I am going to make sure you understand..." With a small smirk the person leaped nimbly off the roof and walked off. Tho she would be back..

...

A/N: I decided to add in a OC of mine for plot purposes only


	17. Chapter 17

I awoke from my nap sometime later. I wasnt expecting Blake to still be by my side but I noticed she was sleeping. Ruby and Weiss had obviously went out somewhere as I noticed a small piece of paper that was a note scribbled by Weiss.

"Damn I slept for hours. Next time I need to remember to not get so worked up." I said to myself. Blake mumbled something which made me look at her. I was a bit worried when she began mumbling as I thought she was having a nightmere but she looked peaceful. I left her to nap as I sat up and streatched.

Blake seemed to sence my movement and slowely opened her eyes. "Yang?" She asked. "How long were we napping for." I smiled at her and sighed. "A few hours. Ruby and Weiss probably went on a date."

"Thats nice." Blake said sleepily. I chuckled. "You know if you are still sleepy Ill let you continue your catnap. " I said jokingly. She gave me a playful glare but slowely went back to sleep. I pecked her forehead and went off to get some food to eat as I was also sorta hungry. After getting some things from the cafeteria I headed back. I also left some food for Blake as I sat on the edge of my bed eating.

"She is soo cute when she sleeps." I said to myself stroaking her ears. I wasnt all that surprised to hear something akin to a purr . I just couldnt resist those ears.

After this I just continued to watch Blake sleep. I had no plans for the remainder of the day and night had fallen .

Blake woke up shortly after I pet her so to speak. "That was a good nap." She said.

"Glad you got what you needed. Im the bored one now so I want to do something." I said. "But before that I brought you something to eat."

Blake took the food and ate it thanking me. "Looks like Ill have to entertain you I suppose. I could read you a book.."

"Blakey thats boring." I said. "I know you like book but I dont get any enjoyment from the stories you tell me." She shrugged. "Its either that or we could be bored to death waiting for Weiss and Ruby."

I made no comment to her attempt at dry humor. "Fine you know what Ill entertain you." I said smirking a bit. I went over to her and gently pushed her down on the bed. She looked at me blushing.

"Youll entertain me?" Blake asked. "I dont really need you to and I really dont think.." I cut her off with a deep kiss.

"Dont talk just trust me on this one.." I said as I then gently trailed my hands along her sleekcatlike form. She shivered as I did so. Once I knew I had her full attention I began to feel along her curves under her top.

"I didnt give you permission to touch me Yang ." Blake said seriously. However she did let out a soft moan.

"I will touch you as much as I like. Because your my girlfriend and I know you really want this entertainment." I said in a seductive tone which made her shiver. I was only teasing her however.

Blake looked a bit annoyed. "So teasing me is your way of entertaining me?" She said as I chuckled and pulled away. "Later.." I promised her. She seemed a bit disappointed.

"You enjoy that dont you?" Blake asked as I grinned. "Of course."

After this little display of fun we just sat in the bed chatting the night away. At least it felt we did.

Ruby and Weiss came back sometime later. Blake and I looked away from our conversation and I greeted them. "So how did it go sis?"

Ruby smiled. "It was great. Weiss took me to this nice place to eat and then we went for a walk around the city." Weiss nodded. "Dont worry I made sure your sister stayed out of trouble."

"Thats good to know." I replied as Blake smiled.

Ruby and Weiss then headed to thier bed and also began to talk amoungst themselves. Blake looked at the time. "Girls we should probably sleep. We have classes in the morning."

"Oh right." I said checking the time even tho I had a nap. Ruby yawned as she was already tired so Weiss tucked her in and then she fell asleep next to her. Soon even Blake drifted off again. Once the team was asleep I looked out the window in thought.

It had been awhile sience I became a part of RWBY alongside my sister. So much had happened in some span of time. I smiled as all the memories came back. The first time on the airship along with the iniciation test. Those were good times.

But what I did not expect was for a memory I never knew I had to resurface. This one seemed to be from before I came to the school and met Blake and the others. I suddenly shivered at it.

Why was this one even making me uneasy. What I saw in my memories was a figure with a black cape and red eyes. There was something about that figure that chilled me to the core of my very being. "Who is that and why am I remembering this now?" I asked myself.

Little did I know I would find out soon enough.


End file.
